Z/X Extra
Z/X Extra (ゼクス エクストラ Zekusu Ekusutora) is one of the card types in Z/X -Zillions of enemy X- TCG. Z/X Extra cards were introduced in Booster 16: Code:Dingir - Encounter with Dynamis, and are treated as regular Z/X during the game. Unlike regular Z/X, they are put into the Dynamis instead of regular deck. A player is able to play a Z/X Extra from their Dynamis once per turn during their Main Phase by fulfilling the Advent Condition (降臨条件 Kōrin Jōken) or Awaken Condition (覚醒条件 Kakusei Jōken) of that Z/X Extra. Playing a Z/X Extra on the Square follow the same rule as regular Z/X. If a Z/X Extra left the Square due to any circumstance (e.g. destroyed or moved into another zone), that Z/X Extra is put into the Dynamis in face-up position instead per Rule Effect. In addition, a face-up Z/X Extra in Dynamis cannot be played at all. As of now, Z/X Extra also hold the distinction as the only card type with cards that possess more than one color. Advent Condition In order to play Z/X Extra with Advent Condition in their card text, a player need to fulfill these conditions: * The number of cards in their Resource is equal to or greater than the Cost of that Z/X Extra. * They are able to fulfill the Advent Condition of that Z/X Extra. The Advent Condition is fulfilled by destroying your own Reboot State Z/X on Square that corresponds to the condition written in the text, with the total Cost of the destroyed Z/X being equal or higher than the Cost of the Z/X Extra. After the Advent Condition is fulfilled, the Z/X Extra is played on the Square. Unlike regular Z/X, a player does not need to pay the Cost for Z/X Extra with Advent Condition. For example, if a player want to play " ", they need to have 7 or more cards in their Resource, and fulfill the Advent Condition by destroying 2 of their own Reboot State Red Z/X on Square whose total Cost equal to 7 or greater. The Z/X that need to be destroyed for the Advent Condition can either be: * 1 Reboot State Cost 3 Red Z/X and 1 Reboot State Cost 4 Red Z/X, or * 1 Reboot State Cost 2 Red Z/X and 1 Reboot State Cost 5 Red Z/X, or * 2 Reboot State Cost 4 Red Z/X and so on. Awaken Condition In order to play Z/X Extra with Awaken Condition in their card text, a player need to perform the following steps: # Pay the Cost of that Z/X Extra like a regular Z/X. # Fulfill the Awaken Condition of that Z/X Extra by performing the text written on its Awaken Condition. After the Cost is paid and the Awaken Condition is fulfilled, the Z/X Extra is played on the Square. If the player is not able to fulfill the Awaken Condition, that Z/X Extra cannot be played at all. For example, if a player want to play "Enlightened Birdman, Were-Crow", they need to pay its Cost (Sleep 5 cards in Resource, including at least 1 Green card) and perform the text written on its Awaken Condition (Return 2 Cost 5 or greater cards in your Resource to deck, shuffle the deck, and put 2 cards from the top of your deck into Resource in Sleep State.) See Also * Card FAQ:Z/X Extra Category:Card Type